Celebrating Around the World / Barney's Animal ABC's (Standard Version)
2008 in 2015 Opening Previews * Universal Pictures FBI Warning * Hit Entertainment Logo (2006-Present) * Universal Pictures Logo (2012-Present) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) (Standard Version) Part 1 to 84 * Part 1: Celebrating Around the World Intro * Part 2: CATW - Chapter 1 * Part 3: It's a Fun Fun Sunny Day (2008 Version) * Part 4: CATW - Chapter 2 * Part 5: I Just Can Wait (2008 Version) * Part 6: CATW - Chapter 3 * Part 7: Icy Creamy Ice Cream (2008 Version) * Part 8: CATW - Chapter 4 * Part 9: Won't You Imagine with Me (2008 Version) * Part 10: CATW - Chapter 5 * Part 11: Adventuring at the Fair (2008 Version) * Part 12: CATW - Chapter 6 * Part 13: Everybody's Dance (2008 Version) * Part 14: CATW - Chapter 7 * Part 15: You Can Make Music with Anything (2008 Version) * Part 16: CATW - Chapter 8 * Part 17: Trying Something New (2008 Version) * Part 18: CATW - Chapter 9 * Part 19: Taking Turns (2008 Version) * Part 20: CATW - Chapter 10 * Part 21: The Japanese Dance (2008 Version) * Part 22: CATW - Chapter 11 * Part 23: My Kite (2008 Version) * Part 24: CATW - Chapter 12 * Part 25: Barney's Name Game (2008 Version) * Part 26: CATW - Chapter 13 * Part 27: The Kenyan Dance (2008 Version) * Part 28: CATW - Chapter 14 * Part 29: I Hear Music Everywhere (2008 Version) * Part 30: CATW - Chapter 15 * Part 31: Colors All Around (2008 Version) * Part 32: CATW - Chapter 16 * Part 33: The Bharatnatyam Dance (2008 Version) * Part 34: CATW - Chapter 17 * Part 35: If You're Happy and You Know It (2008 Version) * Part 36: CATW - Chapter 18 * Part 37: Love is the Key (2008 Version) * Part 38: CATW - Chapter 19 * Part 39: I Love You (2008 Version) * Part 40: CATW - Chapter 20 * Part 41: Celebrating Around the World Credits * Part 42: Barney's Animal ABC's Intro * Part 43: Being Together (2008 Version) Pt. 1 * Part 44: Being Together (2008 Version) Pt. 2 * Part 45: BAABC - Chapter 1 & 2 * Part 46: The Alphabet Song (2008 Version) * Part 47: BAABC - Chapter 3 * Part 48: The Ants Go Marching (2004 Version) * Part 49: BAABC - Chapter 4 * Part 50: Colors Make Me Happy (2005 Version) * Part 51: BAABC - Chapter 5 * Part 52: Old MacDonald Had a Farm (2006 Version) * Part 53: BAABC - Chapter 6 * Part 54: Let's Do the Tricks My Doggie Does (2007 Version) * Part 55: BAABC - Chapter 7 * Part 56: The Elephant Song (2006 Version) * Part 57: BAABC - Chapter 8 * Part 58: Over in the Meadow (2006 Version) * Part 59: BAABC - Chapter 9 * Part 60: Let's Take Care of our Pets (2006 Version) * Part 61: BAABC - Chapter 10 * Part 62: Jungle Adventure (2005 Version) * Part 63: BAABC - Chapter 11 * Part 64: The Baby Bop Hop (2006 Version) * Part 65: BAABC - Chapter 12 * Part 66: Mary Had a Little Lamb (2006 Version) * Part 67: BAABC - Chapter 13 * Part 68: Rock Like a Monkey (2008 Version) * Part 69: BAABC - Chapter 14 * Part 70: Clip Clop Riding on the Pony (2005 Version) * Part 71: BAABC - Chapter 15 * Part 72: Do You're Ears Hang Low (2006 Version) * Part 73: BAABC - Chapter 16 * Part 74: The Itsy Bitsy Spider (2004 Version) * Part 75: BAABC - Chapter 17 * Part 76: The Little Turtle (2004 Version) * Part 77: BAABC - Chapter 18 * Part 78: The Vet Song (2006 Version) * Part 79: BAABC - Chapter 19 * Part 80: The Fishing Song (2006 Version) * Part 81: BAABC - Chapter 20 * Part 82: The Animal and Alphabet Matching Game (2008 Version) * Part 83: BAABC - Chapter 21 * Part 84: I Love You (2008 Version) * Part 85: BAABC - Chapter 22 * Part 86 and Final Part: Barney's Animal ABC's Credits Coming Soon on YouTube Closing Previews * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Universal Pictures Logo (2012-Present) * Hit Entertainment Logo (2006-Present)